


Обвиненные

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), z_i0



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanfic, Romance, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0
Summary: На судебном заседании Элли задавали вопросы об их романе с инспектором Харди.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Обвиненные

По мнению Алека Харди, все происходящее было совершенно ужасно и становилось все хуже и хуже, хотя, казалось бы, куда уже хуже?

Он понял, о чем пойдет речь, едва Миллер начали задавать первые вопросы, не касающиеся дела. Он понял, к чему клонит Бишоп, и это было отвратительно, низко и подло, стыдно — не перед всеми, ведь они ничего с Элли не делали, но за всех, кто придумал задавать женщине такие вопросы. А еще внезапно это было так будоражаще… Так…

Харди чувствовал взгляды, устремленные на него: еще бы, два часа ночью в его номере. Он тогда потерял счет времени, да что там, они совсем не думали о времени, потому что нужно было обсудить так много всего. А теперь все эти люди смотрят на него и думают, что те два часа он провел с Миллер в постели, он целовал ее, обещал новую жизнь — жизнь, в которой Джо Миллер сядет в тюрьму по их совместному плану.

Ложь, которую тут в суде нагородили, останется с ним навсегда. Будто ему мало звания худшего копа Британии; нет, теперь все будет еще хуже, совсем плохо, теперь все будут говорить, будто он арестовал человека только потому, что возжелал чужую жену. Ему отчаянно хотелось вскочить со своего места: не для того, чтобы крикнуть, что все это гнусная ложь. Не для того, чтобы выбежать из зала, хотя лучше бы было просто ударить адвоката, но разве Харди может ни за что ударить человека? Ему отчаянно хотелось встать со своего места только для того, чтобы закрыть собой Элли. Не Миллер, нет, конечно, не Миллер. Теперь уже нет, ведь теперь кроме их настоящих жизней у них был еще и тот выдуманный кем-то мир, где они вместе. 

Харди поймал взгляд Джо — шокированный, возмущенный. И Харди вдруг по-мальчишески захотел ответить ему, что да, да, да, она была со мной. Она и правда ведь была в ту ночь с ним. Из всех людей в Бродчерче она выбрала его — практически чужого для этого города, такого же чужого, какой вмиг стала она сама. Элли пришла к нему, не знающая, не имеющая ни малейшего представления, как жить дальше. Как будто он мог найти ответы на все ее вопросы. Харди не мог, конечно. Но она же пришла.

И ему вдруг захотелось, чтобы все это было правдой. Ведь могло это действительно быть правдой. И может быть, в ту ночь он бы касался ее волос. Дышал ею. Целовал. Он обнимал бы ее, закрыл от Джо и от всего Бродчерча, но он, господи, каким он был дураком, потому что он просто разговаривал с ней. Разговаривал. И все.

Они вышли из здания суда, они шли, провожаемые десятками взглядов собравшихся, и все, что Харди мог сделать — это идти на полшага сзади, словно закрывая Элли своей спиной от людей. Если бы он мог, он немедленно увез бы ее куда-нибудь, куда угодно: хоть в Сэндбрук, хоть сразу в Лондон, лишь бы Элли больше ни минуты не провела в Бродчерче.

Все это время он не думал о ней, совершенно не думал, и, наверное, это было правильно, потому что если бы он начал думать о ней раньше, он давно бы уже сошел с ума. Они сели в ее машину, и Элли старалась не смотреть на него, будто ей тоже было стыдно, будто это она его подвела, хотя разве не он виноват, что портит уже второе дело?

— Мы же знаем, что это все ложь, — сказала Элли, и Харди почувствовал, как у него снова замирает на миг сердце. 

Конечно, он знал, что это все ложь. Но одно дело — знать это самому, и другое — осознавать, что она даже мысли не допускала о том, что это все могло бы быть правдой. Могло, но не стало, потому что он все понял слишком поздно.

Харди вдохнул воздух, отчаянно не желающий проходить в его легкие, он вдыхал, но у него ничего не получалось, и она ударила по тормозу, она пыталась развязать узел его галстука, зачем, зачем он вообще его сегодня надел?

Элли цеплялась за его плечи, она что-то шептала ему, а он вдруг понял, что его отпустило, что этот приступ закончился, так и не начавшись. Он увидел слезы у нее в глазах, он знал, что не может, никак не может их стереть, он должен был просто извиниться и выйти из ее машины — это лучшее, что он мог сделать. Но он не успел ничего, он не успел, потому что его губ вдруг коснулись ее губы. 

— Я дышу, дышу, — пробормотал он, когда Элли отстранилась. Она засмеялась, а он снова потянулся к ее губам, потому что теперь, когда он знал их вкус, разве мог он просто оставаться равнодушным?

Харди разорвал поцелуй, потому что кто-то должен был это сделать первым. Он смотрел на нее долго-долго, будто стараясь наглядеться. И предложил ей все, что он мог сейчас ей предложить, а у него и не было ничего, кроме этого чувства, что пришло так не вовремя — или, наоборот, в самое подходящее время?

— Когда суд закончится, — пообещал он, — какой бы приговор ни был вынесен, я заберу отсюда тебя и мальчиков. Я даю тебе слово.

Элли взяла его за руку и, переплетая пальцы, попросила лишь об одном:

— Если я решу остаться здесь, дома, то ты останешься рядом со мной.

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
